


Bedside Manner对待病人的态度

by piaopiaotao



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, M/M, Pre-Movie(s), Starfleet Academy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piaopiaotao/pseuds/piaopiaotao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>为了治疗Chris的伤，去一次医务室便是他所要需要的</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedside Manner对待病人的态度

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/gifts).
  * A translation of [Bedside Manner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1271194) by [Brenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda). 



> 翻译文  
> 后续：  
> Initial Diagnosis 初步诊断  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2186955

译者注：  
1、幼儿园小班的英语水平+大班的语文造诣_(:з」∠)_ 没有beta，欢迎捉虫  
2、我只看过AOS，TOS补了一半，TNG和Voyager都还没看，此文及其续篇都有部分涉及到TNG和Voyager的物品与活动，我wiki了一下大概是什么，但实在不清楚中文译名，欢迎小伙伴科普，我会尽快修改的><   
  
  
  
这并不是他最好的时刻之一，Chris想。伴随着痛苦的步伐，他皱着眉一瘸一拐的走进医务室。但这就是他在Jim课程结束后和他来了一场弹力球友谊赛的结果。他知道无论是他还是Jim在到来的竞争中都不知道友好这个词的意思。也正是这让Chris成为了一名伟大的舰长，并且总有一天会让Jim成为一名优秀的军人——那与生俱来的无所畏惧与对胜利的渴望，无论是在何种情况下。  
  
他被指向了一个生物床并让他等着，感谢现在的医务室很冷清——他可不确定自己想让全世界来见证他的愚蠢。让Jim知道已经很糟糕了，Jim用他一瘸一拐的全系影像来威胁他除非他的膝盖得到了专业人员的护理。（“没办法，谁都会让我为弄伤星舰最年轻舰长负责的，这可会损坏我的名誉。”Jim漫不经心的笑着说道，说实话，他他妈的该怎么为自己辩护？）  
  
他才在一个高个子，黑头发的人面前坐下不到1分钟，或许2分钟——显然从他的制服和徽章看来这人就是值班医生了——那皱着眉也仍不能完全掩饰惊人美貌的人接近他。他也有与此相匹配的身材——宽肩窄臀和强有力的大腿，他的制服就像贴在身上一样。Chris突然清醒地意识到自己还穿着被汗沾湿的背心和运动短裤。  
  
医生的声音异常性感，即使和他皱眉的怒容一样粗声粗气，“你他妈发生了什么？”  
  
Chris耸耸肩，指着自己肿胀发紫的膝盖，“没什么，弹力球意外。我确定只要来一针就会好的。”事实上他之前只想待在家里养伤，但是Jim非常坚持。而现在，鉴于这个情况，他非常高兴自己同意了Jim的提议。  
  
“哦，你是这么认为的，是吗？”医生那介于淡褐色与绿色之间的迷人眼睛闪现光芒，脸上的怒气被嘲讽的笑容所取代。“我想你真是太幸运了，至少我们中有一个人是真正的获得了医学学位。”  
  
“你看，医生——”  
  
“McCoy，或者Bones，”医生打断了他，“你们这些舰长和舰长崇拜者都一样认为自己是超人类，相位枪击中你们也会被反弹。就应该让你们吃吃苦才能意识到自己就和其他人一样脆弱及终有一死。”  
  
Chris忍不住笑了——他可是很长时间没有被这么彻底的训斥过了。鉴于McCoy那相当明显的口音，他发现他很想知道McCoy是来自美国南部的何处，他惊讶于自己是多么的想知道这个问题的答案以及其他更多的关于医生会关注哪里。“你是准备说到我死呢还是治疗我的膝盖？”  
  
作为回答，McCoy拿起三录仪冷静并快速的扫描他。“人类，男性，40出头，身材不错，除了血压有些偏高……”  
  
Chris挑起一边的眉毛，“那要怎么处理我的膝盖？”  
  
McCoy只是挥了挥手，“我正进行到这儿，耐心点。看上去像十字韧带撕裂，并不严重，马上就能治好。只是下次，如果你坚持要表现的像个白痴，试着控制你的行动，佯攻左而右。”  
  
“我记下了。”Chris越来越喜欢McCoy了，不仅仅因为他是这么长时间以来所见过最有吸引力的人，“你总是对你的病人这么‘好’？”  
  
McCoy像是被吓到，短促的笑了一下厉声说道：“舰长，这 _就是_ 我对病人友好的方式。”  
  
“是Chris。如果你想对待我就像对待一年级学员一样，那至少让我们直呼其名。”  
  
“Leonard。既然我们要让一切变得 _礼貌_ 起来，”McCoy嘲讽的挑眉回答。Leonard——很适合他。有点老派，让Chris想起古代的爱情故事以及骑士骑着忠诚的战马进行伟大的冒险。  
  
“你知道你还有一道细微的髌骨骨折没完全愈合么？”McCoy边问边关掉三录仪拿起了皮肤再生器。  
  
“是的我知道。我很确定这是之前玩Parrises Squares的遗留问题。”（Parrises Squares在TNG和Voyager 中被提到，附wiki：<http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fizzbin#Parrises_Squares>）  
  
“Parrises…你他妈在逗我。”McCoy眉头紧皱，“你在找死吗？难道你不知道那个游戏有多危险？”  
  
Chris犹豫是否应该告诉那个正怒视他的性感的McCoy更多，“放心，我已经好多年没玩了，”他说。相反，正是因为他确实有一种健康良好的生存本能。“那道骨折，我很确定你的三录仪会告诉你至少是十多年前的了。”他控制不住的想说更多，“不过很感谢你对我健康的关心。至少允许我请你喝杯咖啡以示诚意。”  
  
McCoy双臂交叉在他令人印象深刻的胸膛前，他看上去既愤怒又好奇，“你经常这么做？”  
  
Chris扬起灿烂的笑容，“经常做什么？”  
  
“就是，”McCoy挥了挥手，“道貌岸然看上去极其无辜的样子。”  
  
“挺频繁的，我应该为我的轻率道歉吗？”（flirting，有调情的意思）  
  
“你确实意识到无论我怎么回答都让我像个蠢货吧？”  
  
“所以别，”Chris回答，“只需要说yes。”  
  
“对什么说yes？”  
  
“咖啡。”没有得到yes的回答Chris是不会离开的。他想更加的了解这位性情暴躁帅气的医生，并且不想只是为了得到拜访医务室的理由而弄伤自己。  
  
McCoy把皮肤再生器放在床上，“你是认真的？”  
  
“不可以吗？”  
  
“你疯了。”McCoy说。  
  
“这可不是一个no，”Chris假笑着指出，“如果你不感兴趣，直接告诉我。”  
  
“我没这么说，我的意思是——”  
  
“所以你 _的确_ 感兴趣？”Chris已经记不起上一次对另一个人感到如此多的兴趣和慌乱是什么时候。  
  
McCoy感到挫折的挥挥手，“如果我说yes，你能闭嘴坐上5分钟好让我治疗你的膝盖吗？”  
  
“当然，但是我们说清楚，你 _确实_ 说了yes。”  
  
“我可不是言而无信的男人。”  
  
一切正朝着好的方向发展，Chris想，他看着McCoy工作，通过观察顶灯照射在McCoy头发上的微红光芒来自娱自乐。对他来说既愚蠢又浪漫，不过他允许自己再沉迷一点。他已经很长时间没有对另一个人这么感兴趣了。  
  
“这里，”McCoy在几分钟后终于宣布：“十字韧带已经修复，我还治好了你的骨折。你现在完全好了。”  
  
Chris低头看向自己的膝盖。它恢复了正常的尺寸，正常的颜色，“我感觉好多了。”Chris晃下床。他满意的注意到McCoy——Leonard，他提醒自己——在高度上和他很匹配。“你这周五晚上19:00有什么安排？”  
  
Leonard给了他一个怀疑的目光，“我周五的轮班17:00结束，怎么了？”  
  
“星舰指挥部每年冬天都为留在地球的工作人员举办假期派对，我想知道你是否愿意和我一起参加。”  
  
Leonard皱起眉头，嘴唇就像那性感的眉毛一样低撇了下来，“背对着我坐下让我看看你的脑袋是不是受伤了。”  
  
“我可没撞到头。”  
  
“肯定是这样，不然你怎么会认为我会乐意待在一个满是星舰高级军官的房间里？”Leonard嗤之以鼻，“我只同意了咖啡。”  
  
“确实如此，”Chris带着他知道肯定会激怒Leonard并让他再次皱眉的灿烂假笑回答，“我看过菜单，宴会上配备的一个甜品吧恰巧有至少来自五个不同星球的各种咖啡。”  
  
“你这是偷换概念！”Leonard在愣了一下之后气急败坏地说。  
  
“我更倾向于这是种战略计划，”Chris回答。 _抓住你了_ 。“所以就这么定了？周五，19:00，我会来接你。这不是正式的，所以你不用穿制服。”  
  
“我就应该让你被痛苦折磨。”  
  
“放轻松，我保证，这真的很低调平常。给每个人一个机会去放松，让假期过去迎来新的开始。”Chris说，他没有责怪Leonard忧心忡忡一个星舰举办的派对——大部分的确出了名的无聊沉闷。“他们甚至提供真正的酒精饮品，而不是你以前喝的那些合成酒精。”  
  
Leonard用一种夸张的姿态把手放在心脏的位置，“感谢上帝的恩惠。”  
  
Chris忍不住眨眼。他确定没有人会为此责怪他——Leonard如此容易慌张不安，这让他不可能不被他更加吸引，“那么，我们会在周五再见，既然你是个言出必行的人。”  
  
“你可真是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。”  
  
Chris凑近，近得可以看见Leonard眼中的金色斑点，“而我千方百计只为你，医生。”  
  
有那么一刻，谁也没动。他们周围的时间仿佛停止一般让Chris沉醉于每一个微小的细节——Leonard几乎难以察觉的急促呼吸，他眼中闪过的一丝兴趣的光芒，他如此轻微移动靠近的方式。然后Chris笑了：一个真实的，没有任何不敬的暗示隐藏其后。“谢谢你的治疗。”  
  
“不客气，”Leonard生硬的回答，然后给了一个他特有的微小的笑容，这让他眼睛周围的笑纹都看起来如此愉悦。“现在你他妈给我滚出医务室，这样我就可以实实在在的做一些正事。”  
  
Chris决定从今往后将尽最大努力让Leonard都一直这样微笑。“周五见。”他说，然后伴随着小声的口哨漫步离开。


End file.
